


Together Forever

by Warstang



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt Kíli, Kíli/Tauriel Fluff, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warstang/pseuds/Warstang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to BOTFA. Kili and Tauriel are able to slay Bolg, but the battle leaves her badly injured. Further complication arise when King Thranduil blames the two for the death of his son and Kili is willing to lay down his own life to ensure her survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

Tauriel's cries of pain sent my heart into a frenzy and I quickened my pace to reach her. I had already lost my brother to those monsters and I will not lose her too. I was close, so close that I could see the head of the orc. It was the same creature that had poisoned me with his arrow. He raised his club to strike something beneath him, no doubt my Tauriel. A frightening sense of rage flowed through my veins as I leapt from the ledge to stop his arm from striking. I clung to its smelly shoulders until it was able to fling me off onto the staircase.

Pain shot through my back but I ignored the throbbing and quickly rolled to my feet. I caught a quick glimpse of green lying against the cold rock, but I could not focus on her right now. Bolg stood ready for the fight as I charged him. He blocked the first jab but I was able to get a good slice at his midsection. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough to dodge his heavy blow to my head. For a moment I was stunned, causing me to drop my sword, but before he could drive his weapon through my chest something held him back. A wave of panic struck my heart as I saw my Elf be thrown from his back and he smashed her to the ground.

I regained my senses and kicked his knee out from underneath him. It didn't do much but it brought us closer to the ground where I could reach my sword. I tightened my grip around the hilt and drove the sword up into the belly of the orc. He roared in pain as I got back to my feet and I sliced at his knee as a small payback for what he had done to me with his poison. He growled and tried to swing at me but this time I dodged the attack and with a heavy swipe of my arm, I separated his head from his shoulders. I closed my eyes as the head rolled away from the body. I hated to admit it, but I could not stand seeing such gore.

Once I was certain that the danger was gone, I rushed to Tauriel's side. She wasn't moving which frightened me deeply. Her body was twisted in a way that could not be comfortable, so I rolled her until she was flat on her back.

"Tauriel?" I brought my hands up to hold her neck gently and brushed my thumb under her chin to feel for a pulse. I sighed deeply in relief as I felt the rhythm of her heart still beating. "Tauriel, return to me."

I begged her to wake. I could hear the roars from the advancing goblins and we could not remain here much longer. Thankfully, she began to stir. She groaned in pain so I gently caressed her face with my thumbs.

"Tauriel," I smiled wide when her eyes finally opened. She appeared relieved to see me.

"Kíli," she breathed weakly. "Is he gone?"

"Aye, we got him."

" _You_ got him," she tried to laugh lightly but her body wouldn't allow the chuckles to form. Her back had taken too much damage. There was a small gash on her beautiful cheek and the other side of her face was scraped badly from the being slammed against the rock. I didn't want to hurry her, but the stomps from the oncoming orcs were getting closer.

"We have to get off this ledge," I scooped her tall body into my arms and lifted her from the cold ground. She groaned in pain and her body tensed but after a few moments of being in my arms, she seemed to adjust to the new posture. As she clung to my neck, I carried her away from the disgusting orc bodies and brought her inside the mountain for cover. I found a section where it seemed that no orcs had been aware of the location and laid her down on a slab of rock. I wanted to find her a more comfortable spot but at the moment we had very few options. I propped her back up against the wall of the mountain and quickly reached for my canteen.

"Here, drink this." I removed the cap and helped her sip some water. When she was finished, I tore a strip of cloth from the shirt underneath my mail to tend to her wounds. After pouring some water on the cloth I brought it up gently to the smaller scrape. Her brow scrunched at the first touch but it quickly faded. "Hold this."

She obeyed the request and brought her hand up to the back of mine. I met her eyes as her other hand reached for my face. Her gaze was sad as her fingers lingered on my rough chin. "I saw your brother."

I swallowed hard and shut my eyes to counter the tears. I nodded lightly to her.

"I am so sorry Kíli," her hand cupped my cheek. I leaned into the touch.

"It is not your doing," I breathed before opening my eyes to see her through the tears. I blinked them away and glanced at her bloody face. "I need to clean that."

I slowly removed my hand and slipped away from her to retrieve another piece of cloth. I poured the last bits of water on the cloth and brought it up to clean the wound. I was no doubt causing her pain but she remained still as I poked around. As my adrenaline faded I began to realize how close we had come to losing each other. Thoughts of my fallen brother were heavy on my heart, but my relief that she was alright kept me from losing my mind.

"I… I am so happy you're safe," I told her as I stopped prodding at the wound. Her free hand found mine and I dropped the cloth to let her fingers roam along my palm. The soft touch healed my heart slightly but I knew it would take time, a lot of time, for it to heal completely.

"And I you," she whispered. "I saw the bats… I feared I was too late."

She blinked away a few tears and brought her hand up to my cheek. Her fingers explored the rough texture of my short beard. Every touch eased my pain slightly, but I needed more. My eyes fell to her lips and I wondered if she would allow me to close the distance between us. She dropped the cloth from her cheek to bring her fingers below the gash in my cheek.

"I need to heal you," she whispered. I heard the words but I did not comprehend them. I was too focused on the pain. The pain from watching Azog run a blade through Fíli's chest, watching him fall at my feet with his eyes locked in a cold stare of death. The pain in my heart was overwhelming. She was right, I needed her to heal me.

Without worrying whether or not she'd push me away, I brought my hands up to hold her face steady and brought my forehead to rest upon hers.

"Kíli," she whispered nervously. I was careful to avoid touching the tender cuts.

"I need to know…" my voice hitched as tears escaped my eyes. "Tauriel, do you…"

_Why couldn't I speak?_ I had to know if she truly returned my feelings, yet I could not form the question. Perhaps it was because I would be unable to handle even more pain if she rejected my love.

" _Meleth nin,"_ she spoke in her native tongue. I searched her eyes in confusion.

"I do not know what that means," I looked to her in confusion. She merely smiled.

"I think you do." Her nose grazed mine, sending shivers down my spine. I became frozen as her soft lips came to rest against mine. My heart danced as the sorrow began to abandon my chest. When I was capable of movement again, I molded my lips to hers and reveled in the feelings that erupted from the new experience. I dropped my hands to her neck so I didn't harm the wounds any further and deepened the kiss. I wanted to remain there forever, because I knew as soon as we parted the pain would find me again. I needed her beside me at all times. Unfortunately, the world had other plans.

"Step aside dwarf," the voice of the Elven King sounded within the mountain.

I pulled away from her quickly, not because I was afraid to be seen kissing an Elf, but because of the Elf King's harsh threatening tone. I glanced at his sword which he kept pointed in our direction.

"She needs medicine, her back is…"

"I told you to step aside," he said in his low voice. Tauriel clung to my mail, frozen with fear. Our time together has been fairly short, but one thing I knew for certain was that she was not easily frightened. "You have evaded your punishment long enough Tauriel."

My mind swarmed with confusion and it did not help that my brain still tingled from the kiss. When I finally put my thoughts in order and realized that he intended to harm her, I pulled my sword from its sheath and raised it over her body protectively. She began to push against my chest.

"No! Kíli, don't…" she begged. I looked at her and shook my head.

"I will not let anyone harm you," I said firmly.

"That would be unwise _Dwarf,_ " the King growled.

"I suppose what you're doing is considered wise then right?" I glared at him. "Have you not had enough bloodshed?"

"Where is my son?" He ignored me completely to ask her.

"I do not know," she said weakly. The King did not look pleased.

"You've led him to his doom," he growled.

"N-no, he went to fight…"

"Against an entire army! He offered you his aid and you left him to fend for himself. All for this Dwarf…" He glared furiously at me. "You've betrayed your own kind, but above all you've betrayed your own King. For that I will take from you everything."

"Over my dead body," I stepped away from her side to stand in front of her. Tauriel tried to stop me but her aching back restricted her from doing so.

"Do you truly think you are any match for me?" he smirked.

"Probably not," I admitted. "But a Durin never runs from a fight."

"Ah, yes. I just recalled your recent promotion young Prince," he taunted. "Next in line for the throne? What will your subjects think of your Elven Queen?"

My hands clenched around the hilt, and I wanted nothing more than to see the King bleed. Unfortunately he was right, I was no match for the powerful King. Yet, his taunting of my deceased brother was low even for him.

"I don't want the throne," I growled.

"Of course you don't," he smirked. "Your whole life has been spent in your brother's shadow hasn't it?"

"I _loved_ my brother," the anger began to cloud my vision.

"Do not tell me that you did not resent him at the slightest? Are you not the slightest bit relieved that he is gone?" He chuckled wickedly. I lost control of my actions and I swung a heavy blow at the King. Unfortunately with little effort, my sword was sent flying from my hand and landed far from my reach. Even though I was weaponless, I would have thrown myself at him had two soft hands not grasp my shoulders. Tauriel clutched to me with one arm wrapping around to cover my heart. Her touch begged for me to stand down.

" _Please, do not hurt him,_ " she spoke in her language to the King. Though I did not understand the words, I understood the tone of desperation. My jaw clenched at the Elf King. No one, not even a King, is allowed to make my Elf beg for anything. Yet as I stood there weaponless, I realized there was nothing further that I could do to protect her. All I could do was stand helplessly to shield her from the sword pointed at my chest.

I brought my hand to cover hers. If there was no escaping death on this day, then we would face it together. Perhaps some miracle will allow us to be together in the life after death. Tauriel whispered the same Elvish phrase to him again but he shook his head to whatever plea she made.

"He is also to blame," he glared at me. "You have stolen the loyalty of my strongest guard…"

The King looked strangely conflicted. His grip continually softened and retightened on the hilt as he gazed at the Elf hugging me to her chest.

"I took you in and gave you everything," his gaze softened. "I raised you as if you were my own, I loved you as if you were my own."

Tauriel gasped slightly at his words. My heart began to soften towards the King as I realized there was more to their relationship than I knew. However, none of that mattered now as his glare returned and the tip of his sword came to rest on my armor just above our hands. "And this is how I am repaid. You both left my son to die."

The fierce anger returned and any chance we had left to reason with the Elf King had vanished in an instant.

" _Le melin,"_ Tauriel whispered in my ear before burying her face into my neck. I tried to say something to her, but the sword pushed against my mail.

" _Ada!_ " The King halted his hand before the sharp tip broke through my flesh. I grunted at the pressure against my chest as I turned my head to find the blonde Elf Prince alongside Thorin. Never before had I seen such a ferocious glare upon the Prince. Uncle was frozen as he looked upon the scene. My heart pounded within my chest. He had already seen one nephew die today and now he might see a second.

"Legolas," the King sighed in both relief and surprise. Tauriel slowly lifted her head from the safety of my neck to look at the newcomers.

"Our people are allies," the Prince growled. "You would risk further conflict?"

Thorin could not form any words as he gazed upon the sword pressed tightly against my chest. I breathed uncomfortably to avoid pressing into the sword. Thankfully, after a few moments the King relaxed his muscles and dropped the sword from my chest. I took a deep breath as the pressure was relieved and Tauriel squeezed my hand gratefully. I turned towards her to help her lean comfortably against me while the King approached his son. She brought a hand up to inspect the spot where his sword had been aimed but there was no injury to be found. I met her eyes to find them shining with gratitude that I was still breathing. I brought my forehead to lie against hers for a moment to assure her that the feeling was mutual.

We both turned to watch the Prince argue fiercely with his father. I was unsure of what was being said since they spoke in their language but it was evident that the one named Legolas was angrier than a ram charging to war. The Elf King looked small as he stood against his son's verbal blows and he even began to look… guilty. I glanced at Thorin who was looking between Tauriel and I curiously. His brow was furrowed as I cuddled her against my chest, but his relief appeared to overpower his prejudice. If only for a moment.

The Prince finished scolding his father and he breathed heavily as he turned his attention to us. His anger faded and he began to rush towards us.

"Tauriel," he said worriedly. "We must escort you to a healer."

"I am fine," she said. As an attempt to prove so, she tried to push herself to her feet but almost immediately fell forward. My arms prevented her from hitting the ground and I helped her to sit again. Her breathing had quickened from the pain that her movements had caused.

"I can heal her," Thranduil said quietly.

"You will not go near her," I growled as I tightened my arms around her. The Prince stood near us protectively, making it clear that he agreed.

"I mean her no harm," he insisted but I glared at him fiercely.

"You were seconds away from killing us both."

"My judgment was clouded, I…" for the first time that I have ever seen, the King was at a loss for words. A soft hand came to rest on my neck.

"It is okay," Tauriel told me. I narrowed my eyes at her but she only smiled. "There is still a battle raging and all healers are no doubt needed elsewhere."

"I do not trust him," I glared at the King.

"Would you have me remain broken?" she asked softly, causing my glare to fade. I sighed deeply before glancing at her Prince to catch his opinion, however I could not see past the sadness in his eyes as he gazed upon the two of us. He ripped away from my gaze and looked at his father to give him a threatening glance. His expression was obvious as he warned him of the consequences that would follow if he caused her any harm.

"You must lie down," the King ordered as he stepped forward. He sheathed his sword as I helped Tauriel lean back against the cold rock. Every movement caused her breathing to hitch and I feared that there was more damage to her back than she would allow to show.

"Kíli," Thorin grasped my shoulder to turn me towards him. "Come."

"No," I shrugged away from him. "I will not leave her."

"We must tend to your brother," his voice cracked slightly. The pain crept back into my chest as I was reminded of my loss. I glanced back to Tauriel who nodded for me to go with him. My eyes met the Prince and he too gave me an assuring nod that he would stand by to protect her. Without caring who was watching, I leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I will come find you when you are healed," I assured her before turning and walking past Uncle. I could feel his full attention on me but I ignored him. Eventually I could hear footsteps following behind me signaling that he had snapped out of his trance. Neither of us spoke during the long walk to find my fallen brother.

As we approached the body I had planned to be strong, but as soon as I reached him I fell to my knees and sobbed against his chest. He had stood beside my side my entire life, and I was unsure of how I could carry on without him in my life. Thorin knelt beside me to place a comforting hand upon my back. The sleeves of my armor began to dampen from the blood on his chest but I only held on to him even tighter. Fíli, my brother, my best friend was gone.

Many moments passed before I could hear more footsteps approaching. When I finally raised my head, I found Dwalin and Bilbo kneeling in respect to the fallen Prince. I brought a hand to my brother's eyes and closed them. For just a moment, I imagined that he was only sleeping.

Thorin moved to kneel beside his head and placed a hand upon his forehead before saying a prayer for his soul to be welcomed in the halls. When he finished, he motioned for us all to gather around the body to lift it. I cradled my brother's head as we carried him away from this evil place where he had been slain. The battle dwindled as we reached the field below and the orcs began their retreat. We brought him to Dale since the city was closer and we cleaned the body there. My eyes could no longer produce any tears as I washed away the blood.

"Kíli," Thorin finally spoke. "We must discuss your elf."

"What is there to discuss?" I spoke dryly.

"Kíli," his voice became threatening. "Whatever you are intended to do…"

"I intend to court her," my voice remained even as I stared in distress at the body in front of me. Dwalin and Bilbo jumped in surprise at my words. "And some day if she shall have me, I will marry her."

"Don't be a fool," his grumbling made it evident that he was trying very hard to not raise his voice. Yet I did not back down. "You are now a Prince of Erebor and next in line to inherit the throne."

"I do not want the throne."

"This is serious Kíli!" He pounded his fists against the table. There was no anger in my heart and there wasn't even grief. There was only emptiness. An emptiness that I feared could only be filled by my love for Tauriel, and there was no way that I would back down from this fight. "You cannot take an elf as a Queen!"

"Would you prefer to lose two nephews today?" I challenged, causing him to flinch at my words. "I will not abandon her. If you try to pull us apart, I will choose her."

"You are blinded by grief!"

"And you are blinded by hatred!" I shot back. His chest heaved as he glared at me.

"What exactly do you believe will happen?" He began to calm down. "Do you truly believe that you two would be accepted anywhere? Let alone amongst Erebor?"

"I do not know," I answered honestly. "But I will face that fear with her by my side. I am sorry Uncle, but nothing you say will change that."

"What is it you expect from me? To welcome that elf with open arms?" I sighed deeply, knowing that would not happen.

"No Uncle, but you will tolerate her." His brow flared in anger at my orders. "Or I will leave and you will lose us both today."

I glanced at my brother. From the corner of my eye I could see Thorin scratching the back of his neck, unsure of what action to take next. Before he could respond, more footsteps entered the building. Gasps and cries sounded as the rest of our company filed in to see the dead Prince.

"So it is true," Balin choked through his tears. "Fíli…"

They began to place comforting hands upon my shoulders, but I could not handle their pity. I ducked from their arms and walked out into the cool air, ignoring Thorin's orders to stay.

To my amazement, the sun was already setting and the citizens of Dale had begun huddling around fires to keep warm. Children huddled into their mothers sides, most likely mourning the loss of their fathers. Dain stood nearby with Bard, no doubt waiting for Thorin to come out of the building. They both looked to me curiously with grieving eyes but I turned away from them to roam the streets.

The cool air was refreshing against my skin but I did not make it too far before a new voice stopped me.

"Dwarf." I turned to find the Elf Prince motion for me to follow him. He turned away before I had time to question him over Tauriel's health, and I had to jog to catch up with him. He led me through the streets until we came to a home that I quickly learned was the current shelter for Bard and his children. When we entered the home we found the three children huddled around the dinner table, eating scraps of whatever food was available to them. Their heads turned to us as we entered the home.

"Kíli!" The youngest child, Tilda, lit up with joy as she saw me. "You are alive!"

I attempted a smile for the young one, but found it difficult with the sorrows that the day had brought upon me.

"I am happy you are safe little one, all of you," I spoke truthfully. The children had seen more death today than they should ever have to witness in their entire lives.

"Where is our father?" The boy Bain asked Legolas.

"There is a meeting amongst the Kings," he explained. "Your father is amongst them."

"Da' is no King," Sigrid said in confusion.

"He shall be soon. His efforts in this war have proven his leadership to this city," he told the young ones before turning his attention to me. "She is in the first room up the stairs."

It took me a moment to register his words. I glanced at the stairway and began to walk towards it. Before I began the climb I turned back to the Elf Prince.

"Thank you," I told him.

"I did not do it for you," he stated dryly.

"I know," I nodded. "But nonetheless, I am grateful for your help."

He glared at me for a moment before finally relaxing his gaze and nodding. I turned back to walk up the stairs. When I reached the door I was unsure whether or not I should knock, but eventually I found the courage to twist the knob and opened the door.

She was sitting by the window, watching the sun set in the west. Her head turned as I entered and her smile was so bright that I felt unworthy to be the one to cause such joy. I began to remember what feelings erupted from her touch several hours ago and I felt the sudden need to feel that once more. Without saying a word, I walked to her and gently took her face in my hands before pressing my lips to hers. She gasped in surprise but within moments her arms wrapped around my neck to pull me even closer. My heart became alive again with every kiss and every touch. My fingertips relished in the smooth skin on her cheeks while hers roamed the rough texture of mine. When we finally broke from each other, I kept her close.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I regained my breath.

"I feel no more pain, but Thranduil said I must rest." She answered.

"So now he's suddenly worried for your safety?" I sneered.

"He has lost much," she ran her fingers through my hair. "Legolas is all he has left in this world and he thought that his son was lost to him."

"That does not excuse his actions."

"I know," she sighed in agreement. Her hand came to the cut on my cheek. "This will get infected if it remains unattended."

"It will be fine," I ignored her worries to meet her for a chaste kiss.

"Kíli," she pushed me away gently to look into my eyes. "What happens now?"

I sighed, knowing that this conversation could not be avoided. The future was so uncertain and I could not give her an answer. "I do not know."

"I have been banished from my home," she whispered sadly. "I have nowhere to go."

A tear escaped her eye, but I was quick to wipe it away with my thumb. I smiled to her as I caressed her face. "My love, did you think I would leave you behind?"

"Kíli," she tried to smile. "I would never be allowed in the mountain."

"Then I shall travel the world with you."

"No Kíli," her voice cracked. "You cannot abandon your home for me."

"Tauriel," I brought my forehead to rest upon hers. "You are my home."

She stared at me in disbelief before my words broke her. Her head fell into my neck and I held her tightly as she cried. Her hands twisted into the folds of my armor and she pulled herself even closer. For several moments I held her and rubbed her back as she sobbed before she finally calmed down.

"I am sorry," she said into my neck.

"Don't be," I hushed her. I intended to kiss her again, but before I could there was a soft knock on the door. Sigrid slowly cracked open the door to peek inside.

"The Dwarf King is here," she said softly. "He requests to see you both."

"Tauriel needs to rest…"

"I am alright," she interrupted me and stood from her chair. I couldn't believe how easily she was able to move, considering how much pain she had been in only hours ago. Regardless, I remained close by as we walked from the room. Sigrid watched us curiously but she was one of the few people who did not glare judgmentally.

When we reached the stairs I took Tauriel's arm to keep her stable, even though she insisted that she was fine. We stepped down to find Thorin was not the only King to come visit. Bard and Thranduil stood alongside Thorin as we entered the room. If our situation wasn't as complicated as it was, I probably would have laughed at how comical all of their faces were as they stared at our linked arms. Thorin's brow was scrunched, Thranduil looked ill, while Bard looked completely confused.

"Kíli," Uncle cleared his throat. "We have been discussing your… situation. To keep peace between our kingdoms, I have accepted King Thranduil's offer to place an ambassador within our halls."

"That is if my former Captain will accept the promotion," the Elf King interrupted as he glanced at Tauriel. She gasped beside me and squeezed my arm. When their words registered in my brain, I turned my head to smile at her. She was in absolute shock as she stared at her King.

" _Goheno nin, Tauriel,_ " he whispered. I could see the tears form at her lids, but she refused to let them fall in front of the others.

"I will accept," she nodded to him. Her fingers weaved into mine and she grasped my hand firmly. I returned the pressure as a promise; a promise that all would be well and even through hard times we would face this world together. Always.

* * *

**A/N -** If you liked this story you should check out my other story, "The Journey Ahead" which is essentially the same kind of story as this, only a much longer version. If you are keeping up with TJA, this is kind of your update for the week, so I hope this is a good substitute!

**Translations (There was one quote in italics that I could not find the translation for, if you know it I'd be glad to learn!"**  
Le Mellin – I love you  
Ada – Father  
Goheno nin – Forgive me


End file.
